Alcohol, Old Feelings, and Too Much Fun
by Chobitskitty
Summary: Yuffie is chosen to bring Reno his forgotten jacket. Unknown of his feelings for her, she decides to have a little fun, but he takes control. Rated M for language, and possible lemons to come. Takes place a year after AC.
1. Chapter 1

"Mooshi mooshi?" a breathless Reno panted into the phone.

"Is this Reno?" a shy, feminine voice asked.

"Depends on who's asking..."

"We have a slight problem with your reservation tonight..."

"What kinda problem?" _Great._

"Well, we've had a change in seating arrangements, and we won't be able to

get you in until nine tonight."

"WHAT!?! I've had that table reserved for three months, yo! You can't do this to

me!"

"I'm sorry sir, there's nothing we can do."

"Then forget ever seein' my gil again!" Slamming down the phone, Reno slumped to the floor. "Now what am I gonna do?"

**Five Months Earlier...**

"EITHER GET OUT OF MY BAR ON YOUR OWN TWO FEET, OR I WILL THROW YOU OUT

MYSELF!"

The furious hostess glared at the red-headed Turk about ready to taze one of her customers.

"Havin' a bit of a problem Tifa?" asked a spunky brunette. She shook her head, chuckling to herself. _That Reno. Always causing trouble..._

"Nope... just fine, Yuffie." Tifa announced, walking threateningly towards the fighting duo—bottle in hand.

At the thought of what she might do with that bottle, Reno put his electro-mag rod away and held his hands up. "I'm leavin, yo. Don't get your panties in a twist!"

On his way out, he patted his back pocket down, making sure he had his wallet. _All right, I got everything, _he said to himself—failing to notice his forgotten jacket on a hook by the bar.

"Shit," muttered Tifa. "Hey Yuff," she asked, turning her attention to the ninja and pointing at the jacket, "I can't leave the bar unattended... you know these guys. Would you find Reno and give that back?"

"I guess. I got nothing better to do." Sliding off the stool, Yuffie realized she had had more to drink than she'd planned. "Hey Teef, which one is his apartment again? Twelve?"

"No, you drunken dork," Tifa laughed. "Twenty-one."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny."

Yuffie picked up the jacket and walked outside. After a slight chill, she decided to put it on.

_... Oh, crap. What number did she say?_

-----o-----

When Reno walked out of the bathroom, it was to the nicest pair of legs he'd seen since the fall of Shin-Ra.

"Yuffie—! Why the hell are you wearing my jacket, yo?"

"Um..."

Yuffie's eyes wandered down, and the further they went, the greater her embarrassment became. Quickly, she covered her eyes.

"You left it in the bar," she replied, taking it off and offering it.

Looking down, he realized why the ninja felt the need to cover her eyes. He grabbed the towel from its spot atop his shoulder and wrapped it about his waist. Yuffie was blushing furiously and, truth be told, the situation had him feeling a bit hot and bothered as well. Not to mention... certain other things about her. Like the way her breasts were pressed between her elbows.

Just then, a naughty idea came to him.

"Why are you covering your eyes?" he asked. "... What? Is it disgusting to look at, or are

you just a prude?" Reno prodded with a smirk.

"I am not a prude! I was just reacting like a respectable woman should!" Yuffie peeked through her fingers to glare at him, only to see that his eyes were roving greedily all over her body. The man could not be more obvious. "Gee, Reno. Like what you see?"

The red-head raised his gaze to meet her expression. In her eyes was the dangerous knowledge of a woman who _knew_ the power she weilded over a man. He took it as a challenge. "What if I did?"

Reno snatched his jacket away and threw it carelessly to the corner of the room, missing the coat rack entirely as he crossed the distance between them.

"What would you do about it?" he asked, a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Better yet... what _are_ you going to do about it?"

"Reno, wait! I—"

But she lost all thought when his lips touched hers. All that mattered, all that she could feel, was the fire building between her legs.

_I never knew his lips were so soft. Oh my gods... his lips are so soft!_

Reno slowly ran the back of his hand across her exposed stomach and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss until he heard her moan. Gradually, he pulled away and took a second to catch his breath. Yuffie's face was flushed with pleasure and lust; that he had created that lust left him feeling very satisfied.

_She's finally mine. After all this time, she's finally mine._

Yuffie recovered her breath and gazed into his eyes. _What did I get myself into? _she wondered to herself—but the sentiment didn't last long before she was kissing him again.

-----o-----

Meanwhile, back at the bar, Tifa was growing worried. She looked again at her watch for the twelfth time that evening.

_Dammit, Yuffie. You should have been back by now..._


	2. Revised Author's note

AN:

its been a long time since I've tried writing anything solid. But when I have time from RL, I will try to post a new chapter. It's been so long that it didn't even look like something I'd write. ^_^' I'm sorry to get anyone's hopes up as to a new chapter. But don't worry, I will not forget about this story. My life has just been really hectic since I've Posted this. I promise I will do what I can.


End file.
